


Promise

by collapsethelightintoearth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jess knows, POV Jess, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsethelightintoearth/pseuds/collapsethelightintoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess <em>knows</em> what Sam is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

When she was eight, a vengeful spirit attacked Jess’ family. Saved by hunters, the price paid was Jess’ innocence.

So yeah, Jess knows that Sam is one of them. She’s known for a while. And she  _knows_  what she is to him. Sure, he loves her. They laugh at the same jokes and share similar world views. Conversation flows naturally between them. More than that though, she’s his ticket out of the hunting life, his chance at normalcy. Jess _wants_  to give him that, so when he asks, she slips the ring on her finger and makes a silent promise.


End file.
